closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network Studios/Summary
Logo descriptions by RetroWeezer95, WizardDuck, AmantiDorian, and AsdfTheRevival Logo captures by AsdfTheRevival, Mr.Logo Lord, V of Doom, BenderRoblox, AmantiDorian, WhatIAm, Nodog, CuriousGeorge60, and RedheadXilamGuy Editions by AsdfTheRevival, AmantiDorian, Mr. Logo Lord, DaBMan, CuriousGeorge60, Nodog, and KirbyGuy2001 Video captures courtesy of NinJutsuDude1997 (AmantiDorian), GarfieldFan2000, LogosForTheWin, and others 1st Logo (April 28, 1996-November 28, 1997) CartoonNetworkstudios1996.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996) and Awfully Lucky (1997) CartoonNetworkstudios1996Dexter.jpg|used in Inflata Dee Dee/Can't Nap/Monstory (S1 E13) in Dexter's Laboratory Cartoonnetworkstudiosyellow1997.jpg|''Snoot's New Squat'' (1997) Cartoonnetworkstudiosred1997.jpg|''Malcom and Melvin'' (1997) cartoonnetworkstudiosblue1997.jpg|''Zoonaticks'' (1997) Nicknames: "The Checkerboard", "The CN Checkerboard", "The Dexter's Laboratory Logo", "The Surprising Logo At The End of Dexter's Laboratory" Logo: We see the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo on a white screen, with an extra checkered row reading "STUDIOS". Copyright info is below. A few seconds later, Dexter bursts out of the logo in his robot, looking back and forth afterward. Variants: *A longer version, seen only on the season one finale of Dexter's Laboratory, has Dee Dee dancing by and touching the O's causing them to flip around briefly, before the "Dexter" variant animates as normal. *Another variation has just the still logo without Dexter or any animation and a small bold text reading "S T U D I O S" '''in small spaced-out letters. This version has a byline reading "a division of Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc." underneath, and under that is a Turner byline. *Some episodes of What-a-Cartoon! ''have a blue, red, or yellow background instead. FX/SFX: None for the original version, but Dexter bursting out in the "Dexter" variant. Music/Sounds: None for the original version, but sound effects that correspond with the logo in the "Dexter" variant. Music/Sounds Variant: *On later 1996-1997 episodes of ''What-a-Cartoon!, the still logo variant (with the "STUDIOS" text) is seen with the audio from the 1994-1999 H-B All-Stars "Comedy" logo. *On the episode "Tales of Worm Paranoia," the logo has the audio from the 1997-2002 H-B logo (which ironically was first heard on another episode called "Zoonatiks") playing instead. *On the still version, it's silent. Availability: The still version can be seen on reruns of The Cartoon Cartoon Show ''(formerly ''The What-a-Cartoon! Show) and earlier season 1 episodes of Dexter's Laboratory ''(with the ''Dial M for Monkey segment). The "Dexter" variant appears on later season 1 episodes of Dexter's Laboratory (with The Justice Friends''segment). Editor's Note: In 1997, this unit merged with Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. and used the Hanna-Barbera brand name for their shows, renaming back to its original name in 2001 when Hanna-Barbera's animation department was folded into Warner Bros. Animation. 2nd Logo (2000-June 7, 2001, June 3, 2006) CartoonNetworkStudios2000.PNG|''Codename: Kids Next Door (2000) b7202e2e137f2fd9bf43e267f87bbaca.png|''My Freaky Family'' (2001) and IMP, Inc. (2001) c03895f50056c3ba8f3d6f2cec18b3d6.png|''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006) Nicknames: "The CN Factory Building", "The CN Checkerboard II" Logo: On a red background, we see the original Cartoon Network Studios factory building. Under it is the 1992 Cartoon Network logo with "'''STUDIOS" inside of the black rectangular shape. An AOL Time Warner byline appears below. Variants: *On the original version of Codename:Kids Next Door: No P in the OOL, there is no byline. *There is another variant where "CARTOON NETWORK STUDIOS" is written in a white impact font. There is no byline below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. In other cases, a sound byte from a pilot is heard. On the original version of Codename: Kids Next Door: No P in the OOL, it appears to be a punch and a grunt. Availability: The first variant was seen on pilots for My Freaky Family, IMP Inc., and the'' Evil Con Carne pilot. The earliest logo without the byline appeared on the original version of the ''Codename: Kids Next Door ''pilot "No P in the OOL". The second variant appeared on the failed ''Korgoth of Barbaria pilot on Adult Swim. Editor's Note: The building logo was obviously designed as a placeholder logo in 2001 shortly after CN Studios reopened. The logo resembles the Williams Street logo as well, which also may explain its reappearance on Korgoth of Barbaria, although it hasn't appeared on any other swim programming produced by CN Studios, probably due to the obscurity of this rather odd and unrecognizable logo. 3rd Logo (June 8, 2001-March 31, 2012) 2001–2009 = Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-20h47m27s54.png CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls2003.png 6eb559062d582942c80e2b8cd25ce099.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-21h24m36s119.png GW187H134.png|''Time Squad'' timesquad.jpg|''Time Squad'' red variant. Cartoonnetworkstudiossamuraijack.png|''Samurai Jack'' Cartoon Network Studies character Samurai Jack orange 2002.JPG|''Samurai Jack'' orange variation Cartoonnetworkstudiosdexterslabvariant.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' Cartoonnetworkstudiosdexterslabvariantred.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' red variant Cartoonnetworkstudiosdexterslabvariantwidescreen.jpg|Widescreen version seen on Chicken Scratch Vlcsnap-2015-09-04-19h21m40s28.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2002-2005) and The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' 96af4c364a8f95424acf0d026f56ff6d.png| Widescreen version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) GW177H130.jpg|''Grim and Evil/''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001-2004) Cartoonnetworkstudiosgrimbilly.png|''Grim and Evil''/''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' variant 2002–2003 Fin.jpg Ecf7468ad2989f1592354e401c1041c8.jpg 2003–2005; 2009 CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032AOLTimeWarner.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m32s199.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h45m49s13.png|Squished version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Rule! (2008/''2009'') The Powerpuff Girls 10th Anniversary special episode |-| 2003–2010; 2014 = Loj.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2006; Ben 10 Version).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2006; Ben 10 Version; Widescreen).jpg D6c0b2c386555131f1ec80fe710b82e1.png Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10.png|''Ben 10'' (2007/''2007-2008'') Episode 34-39; 43-52: Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures to The Visitor, Perfect Day to Goodbye and Good Riddance, and Episode 40-42: Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Cartoon Network Studios Cartoon Network (Generator Rex, 2010) screenshot.png|''Generator Rex'' (2010) 2001 CN Studios logo seen on title card of Clarence episode Pilot Expansion.PNG|Logo seen on a title card of a Clarence episode Pilot Expansion |-| 2004–2012 = iTuR5nlKLM-UM2rGU6njpA9435.jpg dd05b003cc298005f1d0977c83aeee94.jpg 309f8f1377ae77a2187b9bad23a920bc.jpg Cartoonnetworkstudios2005widescreen169.png Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004) II.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004) with the Time Warner Byline.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen) II.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen) with the Time Warner Byline.jpg Uo.jpg Cartoon Network Studios (Johnny Bravo variant, 2004) screenshot.png|''Johnny Bravo'' (2004) ca398c6e6c0c29dc8849459b1f50e204.jpg|Evil Con Carne (2004) CartoonnetworkstudiosmegasXLR.png|''Megas XLR'' (2004-2005) Cartoonnetworkstudiosfosters.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004-2009) CN Studios Camp Lazlo variant.png|''Camp Lazlo'' (2005-2008) My Gym Partner's a Monkey - The Big Field Trip Alternate Title Cards & Credits screenshot.png|''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005-2008) S02E04 Frag the Dog The Grim Cheaper screenshot.png|''Squirrel Boy'' (2006-2007) Cartoon Network Studios (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee widescreen variant, 2005-2007) screenshot.png|''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2006-2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosclassof3000.png|''Class of 3000'' (2006-2008) Cartoon Network Studios - Out of Jimmy's Head (EXTREMELY RARE!!!) screenshot.png|''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007-2008) ChowderCNS.png|''Chowder'' (2007-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10alienforce.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien (2008-2012) and Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) Cartoonnetworkstudiosunderfisthalloweenbash.png|''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiosthemarvelousmisadventuresofflapjack.jpg|''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosadventuretime.png|''Adventure Time'' (2010) Nicknames: "The CN Checkerboard III", "The Grungy Checkerboard" Logo: There are two variations for this logo: *Standard Variation: Over a white background, a green laser goes to the right, revealing a blinking, grungy 1992 Cartoon Network logo via a wipe effect, causing it to stop blinking. The laser then goes to the left, and reveals the text "STUDIOS" in the same grunge style. Then the laser disappears. *Alternate Version: We see the same logo from the standard variant already formed, in the center of the screen (with most of the letters shaking, most visibly the "W"). The logo splits in two, with walls on each side of it, causing the letters to stop shaking. Then, one of the custom animations plays in the box (see below), and the logo then closes itself. Bylines: *2001-2003: The custom logos for the shows during the early years featured the byline "An AOL Time Warner Company". *2003-2005: The Powerpuff Girls and Star Wars: The Clone Wars variants feature the byline "A TimeWarner Company". Trivia: This logo appeared on the title card for the 2014'' Clarence'' episode, "Pilot Expansion". Variants: *Sometimes it's just a still logo. *Starting with Season 2 of Evil Con Carne, the logo appears much closer up, and the border is white with black patches. *Sometimes, the word "STUDIOS" is in a different font. *On Underfist: Halloween Bash, ''it shows a still picture of Hoss Delgado with his Banana nunchuks and Billy saying "All that work and nothin' to show for it!" *On most shows that premiered after 2004 with this logo, the letters aren't seen shaking. *On ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, the logo is already open. Custom Animations for Alternate Variation: All animations in the alternate variation look like animatics and vary by show. The following include these: *''Grim and Evil/The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'': Grim, with a smirk on his face, stands next to Billy and Mandy. He attempts to chop their heads off with his scythe, but fails because they hid in their shirts. Their heads pop out and Billy looks amused while Mandy looks peeved. Grim then gives a confused look. The logo is usually against a black background and takes place in a red box, although one variant of this used the standard white background with the AOL Time Warner byline. *''Evil Con Carne'' (Season 2): Takes place in a red box. Dr. Ghastly is holding a clicker and Skarr is on a jet pack. Ghastly presses the button on the clicker and Skarr flies around, crashing into the logo, damaging it. He destroys the left side of the logo (as well) and vanishes. Dr. Ghastly looks at the audience and the logo closes without any damage. *''Generator Rex'' (Season 1): Takes place in a red box. Rex turns his back into a jet engine, blasting off in the process while smiling, but he crashes into the logo when it closes. This is identifiable by the earthquake. *''Adventure Time'' (Season 1): Takes place in a white box. Finn pokes Jake, as he becomes larger and larger, roaring and squeezing aside him. *''Camp Lazlo'': Takes place in a red box. Lazlo blows a trumpet. Scoutmaster Lumpus walks up with a large cork and places it in the trumpet. Lazlo continues to blow on it. *''My Gym Partner's A Monkey'': Takes place in a white box. Jake and Adam swing on a vine (Adam, visibly uncomfortable, is being held by Jake). Jake swings off the screen, however Adam hits the edge of the logo. *''Samurai Jack'': Takes place in a red box. Jack slices the logo's walls, causing the logo to close. There are two variations of the logo; One variant has a red-orange center with the STUDIOS part of the logo shaking up & down. Another variant had a red center, this time with STUDIOS not shaking, with a different sword slicing sound effect. This version has an AOL Time Warner byline. *''Time Squad'': Usually takes place in a baby blue box. Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel warns Lawrence "Larry" 3000 not to touch a button. Then, while Otto Osworth is watching, Lawrence "Larry" 3000 touches the button, causing a shock where the logo reverts back to normal. A red variant with an AOL Time Warner byline after the logo animation ends was used in Season 2. *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (Seasons 3-4): Usually takes place in a neon green box. Dexter stands next to Dee Dee, who, slowly presses a button (like she does in the TV show, but she doesn't do it slowly in the show), causing Dexter to explode. After a flash of light, Dexter appears, scorched and visibly annoyed as a smoke particle drifts out of the logo. Like the Billy and Mandy variation, the background is usually black, although white with a red box would also be used for the same reason stated above. The white version was used on late Season 3 episodes. *''Ben 10'' (Seasons 3-4): Takes place in a gray box. Ben turns on the Omnitrix, chooses an alien and pushes the button, triggering a flash of green light. It also appears at the end of Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. *''Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien'': Takes place in a white box. We see a close-up of a grown-up Ben's eyes. We then zoom out on him and as he does in the Ben 10 ''original variant, he pushes the button on the omnitrix, triggering a flash of green light. Before the flash, Ben turns into a silhouette. On ''Ultimate Alien, the logo is slowed down and it doesn't close after the flash of green light. It also appears at the end of Ben 10: Alien Swarm. *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'': Takes place in a red box. Mac is tackled by Bloo. They both smile at each other. *''Class of 3000'': Takes place in a red box. A piano plays and Sunny Bridges appear at the first of the line, smiling and taking his hat off leading the other main characters of the show on the ride through the piano. Eventually, the last one falls on to the piano. *''Out of Jimmy's Head'': Takes place in a red box. Two of Jimmy's cartoon friends, Pickles and Prickles, hit each other with hammers. The logo also shakes when this happens even when the box is closed. *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (Movie/Seasons 4-6): Takes place in a red box. The girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each zoom in and beat up Mojo Jojo. Mojo also bumps into the W. This variant first appeared on The Powerpuff Girls Movie. *''Chowder'': Takes place in a red box. Chowder walks by with a bag of food. He eats the "O" in "NETWORK". An apple falls out of the bag and replaces the "O". *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Seasons 2-3): Takes place in a red box. Monsters lift the Cartoon Network part of the logo to escape, but Juniper jumps on top and squashes the monsters and then finally jumps away from the screen. *''Megas XLR: Takes place in a red box. A robot from the show shoots a few laser blasts at the screen, then stops with a confused look. He accidentally fires at the right side of the logo, and it closes without any damage. *''Squirrel Boy'': Takes place in a red box. Rodney accidentally fires a rocket, as it catches Bob Johnson by his shoe, causing a nervous laugh by Rodney at Andy. *''Johnny Bravo'' (Season 4): Takes place in a red box. Johnny shows off his poses, then kisses the screen. His lips get stuck in the logo, but he quickly squeezes them out. *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'': The original 2001 logo is shown, but with a still zooming picture of Hoss Delgado with his Banana nunchuks and Billy saying "All that work and nothin' to show for it!" *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'': Takes place in a white box. Flapjack is seen with Captain K'nuckles. Flapjack is giggling in a really annoying way. K'nuckles gets annoyed and pulls the top of the logo, closing it. FX/SFX: Whatever the animation in the variation is. Music/Sounds: The sound effects in the variation. In the standard one, It's either a laser sound or the outro of the end theme (as on Whatever Happened to...Robot Jones?!). Music/Sounds Variants: *On CN shows that premiered up to 2004 and had the alternate version of this logo, there are slideshow projector clicking noises (the same one used in Bill Nye the Science Guy) for the opening & closing of the logo, as well as the sound of an old film projector when the logo is open. *On some shows that premiered after 2004 with this logo, there are no clicking/projector noises. *''Chowder'' appears to have the sounds of a cash register opening and closing as the logo opens and closes. *The first 2001 episode of Dexter's Laboratory (when former show artist Chris Savino took over production) had the custom Dexter logo, but with the audio from the 1997 Hanna-Barbera logo playing over it (with the weird laugh at the end). This was most likely due to an editing error (but it's not too bad, it actually fits pretty good). *Seasons 1-2 episodes of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and season 1 episodes of Evil Con Carne''plays a one-liner from the episode, à la ''King of the Hill'' with the Deedle-Dee Productions/Judgemental Films/3 Arts Entertainment company card.' *On the'' Star Wars: Clone Wars miniseries, a Hanna-Barbera sound effect is heard. *On ''The Flintstones: On the Rocks, the logo is silent. *On Adventure Time Season 1, when the logo opens, a creaky door open sound is heard. When it closes, a slam is heard, though cut off by the 1999 Cartoon Network Productions logo. On the Latin American Spanish dub, Finn and Jake are not heard. Availability: Common. The standard version was first seen on the premiere of Time Squad and appears on Transformers Animated'' (Hub Network airings cut this out, though), 'Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'', and early episodes of ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee', 'B'en 10'', Evil Con Carne, and A Johnny Bravo Christmas. However, the standard version also appeared on the first airing and 2011 Blu-ray Disc of Firebreather (the future airings of said movie have the next logo below). Some of the variations during the Cartoon Cartoons-mid 2000's era are rare and hard to find, because the shows that they were on are hardly reran nowadays. However, variants from The Powerpuff Girls, Season 4 of Johnny Bravo, seasons 3-4 of''Dexter's Laboratory'', Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Samurai Jack, and Ben 10 are seen on Boomerang when they are reran. The still version appears on The Flintstones: On the Rocks, episodes 5-9 of Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law ''and ''Star Wars: Clone Wars. However it only remained on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, while other shows like Adventure Time and Generator Rex started using the next logo starting in their 2nd seasons.' Editor's Note: A clever idea for a logo. The animations in the logo gives the show preceding it some sort of identity. 4th Logo (September 6, 2010-May 19, 2015) Dolphin Entertainment Cartoon Network Studios screenshot.png|Tower Prep'' (2010), Level Up (2012-2013) and Incredible Crew (2012-2013) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h27m06s249.png|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' - Episode 1-40: The More Things Change, Part 1 to Max's Monster (2012-2013), Tome of the Unknown (2013), and The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2013/''2014'') Cn2010adventuretime.jpg|''Adventure Time'' (2010-2013) Cn2010regularshow.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2010-2013) Sym Bionic Titan - Credits (2010) screenshot.png|''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011) Ben 10 generator Rex heroes United screenshot.png|''Generator Rex'' (2011-2013) CEWN.jpg|''The Problem Solverz'' (2011) SMFA Better Quality.PNG|''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (2011-2012) Nicknames: "The Three Squares", "The 3-Squared Diagonal Line", "The CN Diagonal Squared Line" Logo: Against a black background with the spotlight of dark plus signs, we see three squares drop down forming a diagonal line. (The blue square dropping to the bottom, turning white and bounces once. The pinksquare sliding in from the left and turning white. And the yellow-orange square zooming in and turning white.) Then a fourth square opens showing a different clip of the show's characters (depending on each show). Under the logo as the stars disappear, the words "CARTOON NETWORK" wipes in and "STUDIOS" slides in from the right and pushes the text causing it to shake briefly forming the words, "CARTOON NETWORK STUDIOS". Then the clip in the fourth square turns white. Sometimes, the clip in the fourth square doesn't turn white. Trivia: This logo was made to fit with the 2010 re-brand. Variants: Inside the fourth square, there is a different clip depending on each episode of said show or each TV movie: *''Regular Show'' (Seasons 1-4): A clip from the episode, "Prank Callers" where Mordecai and Rigby are laughing when they're looking up prank calls on the computer. The sound clip of them laughing is from the episode, "Death Punchies". There is the early version where it uses a clip from another episode, "Free Cake" where Mordecai and Rigby are saying "Free Cake!" twice. So far, the "Free Cake" version was only used on the first episode, "The Power" while the "Prank Callers" version was used in every episode from "Just Set Up the Chairs" to "Laundry Woes" (except original airing), "Wall Buddy", "Terror Tales of the Park III", "The Thanksgiving Special" and "New Year's Kiss". The "Free Cake" version is not intact on the first two seasons DVD release. *''Sym-Bionic Titan'': The Titan robot is seen while panning up to its head, with Lance saying "Form Titan!". *''Adventure Time'' (Seasons 2-5): A clip from the episode "The Enchiridion!", with Finn saying "This party is so crazy!" *''Tower Prep and Level Up'': Only the first three squares appear. The fourth square doesn't appear at all. *''Generator Rex (Seasons 2-3): A clip from the first episode "The Day That Everything Changed", with Rex transforming. *''Firebreather: A clip of Duncan performing his fire-breathing move. *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'': A clip from the episode "Funstro", with The Fart saying "All right, who used the last of the purple stuff?" *''The Problem Solverz'': A clip of Alfe wearing the virtual reality goggles and gloves walking and moving his arms on the red yellow diagonal striped background. *On Level Up (excluding the pilot TV movie) and Incredible Crew, the logo (with the three squares) is superimposed over the ending of the episode on the bottom-left after the credits. Same goes for the 2013 short, Tome of the Unknown. *On Seasons 1-4 of Ben 10: Omniverse, there is surprisingly no animation whatsoever in the fourth square, as it stays white. This was also seen on the 2014 Powerpuff Girls special "Dance Pantsed." *On Regular Show, there is a small in-credit version of the logo that appears at the end of the credits. It appeared in every episode from "The Christmas Special" to "Portable Toilet". FX/SFX: The squares forming a diagonal line, the animation of the show's clip in the fourth square. Music/Sounds: A four note guitar theme based on the jingle used at the end of current CN bumpers since May 29, 2010. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Sym-Bionic Titan, there is a techno robotic version of the four note theme. *On Tower Prep, the TV pilot movie of Level Up, and Ben 10: Omniverse, the four note theme is in a different style. *On The Problem Solverz, it's the short version of the show's ending theme. *On Level Up and Incredible Crew, it's the finishing theme of the episode. Availability: Common. It debuted on Regular Show and was used during it's first four seasons and the S5 episodes, "Laundry Woes" and "Terror Tales of the Park III". It was also used on seasons 2-5 of Adventure Time, seasons 2-3 of'' Generator Rex'', and the shows, The Problem Solverz, Sym-Bionic Titan, Tower Prep, and Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. This is plastered over with the Cartoon Network Productions ripple on some episodes of Regular Show and'' Sym-Bionic Titan'' on iTunes and CN Video. It also appeared on the TV movie, Firebreather ''(except for the first airing and 2011 Blu-ray Disc which have the standard version of the previous logo). However, it might be intact on the Blu-ray and DVD release of said movie. DVD releases of ''Adventure Time and Regular Show also have the logo intact. It also makes a surprise appearance on The Powerpuff Girls special "Dance Pantsed." Its last appearance was on the'' Over the Garden Wall pilot "Tome of the Unknown." Editor's Note: Not well liked when this logo first made its debut. However, it still has concepts shared with the previous logo. 5th Logo (August 30, 2013-) Long Live The Royals pilot and episode variants (2014–2015)= Screenshotter--PilotLongLivetheRoyalsCartoonNetwork-8’38”.jpg|Long Live The Royals'' (Pilot) (2013/''2014'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.04.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 1 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.10.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 2 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.17.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 3 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.28.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 4 |-| Ben 10 (Reboot) episode variants (2016–present)= Screenshotter--TAIBen102016Episode27HindiDubbeddontlazemebro-11’20”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2016-2017) - Episode 1-40: The Filth to Omni-Tricked: Part 4 CN Studios Ben 10 reboot Out to Launch variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 41: Out to Launch CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Can I Keep It variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 42: Can I Keep It? CN Studios Ben 10 Battle at Biggie Box.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 43: Battle at Biggie Box Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -20 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 44: Bon Voyage Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -13 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 45: Mayhem in Mascot Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -18 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 46: Screamcatcher CNS logo Ben 10 Vote Zombozo.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 47: Vote Zombozo Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -15 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 48: Animorphosis CN Studios Ben 10 reboot The 11th Alien Part 1 variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 49: The 11th Alien: Part 1 CN Studios Ben 10 reboot The 11th Alien Part 2.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 50: The 11th Alien: Part 2 CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot High Stress Express variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 51: High Stress Express Ben 10 (2016) Se2 - Ep12 Creature Feature - Screen 06 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 52: Creature Feature CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Drone On variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 53: Drone On CN Studios Ben 10 reboot Safari Sabad variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 54: Safari Sa'Bad CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot The Nature of Things variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 55: The Nature of Things Ben 10 (2016) Se2 - Ep9 The 11th Alien (1) - Screen 06 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 56: Assault on Pancake Palace CNS Ben 10 reboot Bomzobo Lives variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 57: Bomzobo Lives CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot The Sound and the Furry variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 58: The Sound and the Furry CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot King Koil variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 59: King Koil CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Reststop Roustabout.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 60: Reststop Roustabout CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Thats the Stuff variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 61: That's the Stuff CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Half Sies variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 62: Half Sies CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Xingos Back variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 63: Xingo's Back CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Bounty Ball variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 64: Bounty Ball Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode fear the fogg part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 65: Fear the Fogg CNS logo Ben 10 The Charm Offensive.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 66: The Charm Offensive Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode super villian team up part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 67: Super Villain Team Up CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot The Feels variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 68: The Feels Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode chicken nuggets of wisdom part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 69: Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Past Aliens Present variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 70: Past Aliens Present Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 31 All Koiled Up Part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 71: All Koiled Up Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 32 Double Hex FULL Episode HD screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 72: Double Hex Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 33 Ye Olde Laser Duel FULL Episode HD screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 73: Ye Olde Laser Duel Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 34 Ben Again and Again FULL Episode HD screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 74: Ben Again and Again CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Dreamtime variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 75: Dreamtime Screenshotter--Ben102016InnervasionPart1MessageInaBoxcarHD-10’42”.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 76: Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar Screenshotter--Ben102016InnervasionPart2CallTheDreamPoliceHD-10’53”.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018 - Episode 77: Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police Screenshotter--Ben102016InnervasionPart3StrangeBedfellowsHD-10’53”.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 78: Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows Screenshotter--Ben102016InnervasionPart4MindOverAlienMatterHD-10’53”.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 79: Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter Screenshotter--Ben10InnervasionEndingSceneHD-1’58”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 80: Innervasion Part 5: High Override and Episodes 76-80: Innervasion (TV airing on Cartoon Network, CN app) CN Studios logo Ben 10 reboot on Cartoon Network Ben 10 credits.png|Innervasion Part 5: High Override/Innervasion: Parts 1-5 variant as shown on Cartoon Network version of Ben 10 reboot credits. CN Studios Ben 10 Omni Copped variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 81: Omni-Copped CN Studios logo Ben 10 Reboot Rath of Con variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 82: Rath of Con Screenshotter--Ben10Rebootseason3thisonegoesto11endingscene-1’08”.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 83: This One Goes to 11 Screenshotter--WelcometoZombozoZoneBen10RebootS03E10FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 84: Welcome to Zombozo Zone! Screenshotter--ShowDontTellBen10RebootS03E09FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 85: Show Don't Tell Screenshotter--PolesApartBen10RebootS03E07FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 86: Poles Apart Screenshotter--BridgeOutBen10RebootS03E08FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 87: Bridge Out Screenshotter--BeachHeadsBen10RebootS03E05FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 88: Beach Heads Screenshotter--BillyBajillionsBen10RebootS03E04FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 89: Billy Bajillions Screenshotter--CharmSchoolsOutBen10RebootS03E03FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 90: Charm School's Out CNS Logo Ben 10 Franken Fight Variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 91: Franken-Fight CNS Logo Ben 10 Buggin the Buggs Variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 92: Buggin' the Bugs CNS Logo Ben 10 Reboot Which Watch Variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 93: Which Watch CNS Logo Ben 10 Reboot Baby Buktu Variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 94: Baby Buktu CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Thems Fightin Words Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 95: Them's Fightin' Words! CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Mutiny for the Bounty Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 96: Mutiny for the Bounty Chrome video capture 1557566077821.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 97: The Chupaca-Bro Chrome video capture 1557566133096.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 98: Buggy Out Chrome video capture 1558424092730.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 99: Introducing Kevin 11 CNS logo at bottom left of the screen.PNG| '-' Chrome video capture 1558424245997.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 100: Four by Four CN Studios Ben 10 Moor Fogg Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 101: Moor Fogg CN Studios Ben 10 King of the Castle Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 102: King of the Castle CN Studios Ben 10 Speechless on the Seine Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 103: Speechless on the Seine CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Dont Touch Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 104: Don't Touch CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Big In Japan Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 105: Big in Japan CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Cyber Slammers Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 106: Cyber Slammers CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Big Ben 10 Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 107: Big Ben 10 CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot LaGrange Murraille Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 108: LaGrange Murraille CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Lickety Split Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 109: Lickety Split CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot The Claws of the Cat Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 110: The Claws of the Cat |-| Summer Camp Island episode variants (2018–present)= GW308H177.png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Pilot; 2017) Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot.png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 1: The First Day Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (1).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 2: Monster Babies Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (2).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 3: Chocolate Money Badgers Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (3).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 4: Saxophone Come Home Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (4).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 5: Pajama Pajimjams Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (5).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 6: Oscar & Hedgehog's Melody Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (6).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 7: Feeling Spacey Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (7).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 8: Ghost the Boy Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (8).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 9: Computer Vampire Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (9).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 10: The Basketball Liaries Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (10).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 11: Popular Banana Split Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (11).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 12: Time Travelling Quick Pants Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (12).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 13: It's My Party Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (13).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 14: Moon Problems Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (14).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 15: Monster Visit Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (15).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 16: Ice Cream Headache Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (16).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 17: Pepper's Blanket is Missing Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (17).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 18: Hedgehog Werewolf Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (18).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 19: Mr. Softball Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (19).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 20: Fuzzy Pink Time Babies Screenshotter--SummerCampIsland21CosmicBupkiss-11’14”.png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 21: Cosmic Bupkiss |-| Infinity Train pilot and episode variants (2016; 2019–present)= GW317H178.jpg.png|''Infinity Train'' (Pilot; 2016) Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkStudiosInfinityTrainvariant2019-0’02”.png|''Infinity Train'' (Series; 2019) - Episodes 1-9: The Grid Car to The Past Car Screenshotter--InfinityTrainEndCreditsEpisode19vs10-0’30” (2).png|''Infinity Train'' (Series; 2019) - Episode 10: The Engine |-| Other shows and pilots= V_n6acgXLEqCoRDkQJbxJA332611.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|''(Behind) Over the Garden Wall'' (2015) CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|''(Behind) Adventure Time'' (2015) CartoonNetworkStudios-RegularShowTheMovie.PNG|''Regular Show: The Movie'' trailer (2015) Cartoon Network Studios logo (2013, expanded).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-2017) TsODNLo_i0gtRRYayK-1ZQ85987.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2013-2017) and Regular Show: The Movie (2015) cartoon network 2013 - adventure time.png|''Adventure Time'' (2013-2018) and Diamonds and Lemons special (2018) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-22h41m07s141.png|''Steven Universe'' (pilot and series; 2013-present) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.11.46.png|''My Science Fiction Project'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.13.02.png|''Paranormal Roommates'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.14.44.png|''Lakewood Plaza Turbo!'' (Pilot) (2013) GW222H124.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016; with copyright information) Screenshotter--MIXELSCartoonNetworkStudiosSpecialsVariant2-0’01”.png|''Mixels'' (2014-2016; without copyright information) Clarence_(2014).png|''Clarence'' pilot (2014) B10 0 var.PNG|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2013-2014/''2014'') - Episode 41-80: Something Zombozo This Way Comes to A New Dawn KggqvyK4VjpY jzKWNxBuQ88536.png|''Clarence'' (2014-2018) GW223H127.png|''AJ's Infinite Summer'' (Pilot) (2014) GW243H134.jpg|''Black Dynamite'' (Season 2, 2014) vlcsnap-2014-11-04-03h11m20s63.png|''Over the Garden Wall'' (2014) GW233H135.jpg|''Pillywag's Mansion'' (2014) GW238H136.jpg|''Back to Backspace'' (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.16.46.png|''We Bare Bears'' (Pilot) (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.18.47.png|''Ridin' With Burgress'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.18.png|''Jammers'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.33.png|''Twelve Forever'' (Pilot) (2015) Cartoon_Network_Studios_(We_Bare_Bears_-_2015).jpg|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) (Version 1) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.21.13.png|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) (Version 2) Cartoon Network Studios (Uncle Grandpa - 2015).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (2015) Episode: Guest Directed Shorts Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.29.png|''Meddlen Meddows'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.51.png|''Spleenstab'' (pilot 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.15.png|''YES!'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.44.png|''Danger Planet'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') CN Studios Adventure Time Bad Jubies.jpg|''Adventure Time'': Good Jubies: The Making of Bad Jubies (2016) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.23.14.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (Reboot) (2016-present) GW343H191.jpg.jpg|''Bottom's Butte'' (2015/''2016'') GW342H192.jpg.png|''Apple & Onion'' (Pilot; 2016) 3DogBand.jpg|''3 Dog Band'' (Pilot; 2009) Baloobaloob.jpg|''Baloobaloob's Fun Park'' (Pilot; 2009) LeDoor.jpg|''Le Door'' (Pilot; 2009) Maruined.jpg|''Maruined'' (Pilot; 2009) Borneos.jpg|''The Borneos'' (Pilot; 2009) MannyandKhan.jpg|''The Awesome Chronicles of Manny & Khan'' (Pilot; 2009) Screenshot 2016-09-06 at 13.04.38.png|''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-2019) CN Studios Victor and Valentino.jpg|''Victor and Valentino'' (Pilot; 2016) CN Studios Samurai Jack 2017.png|''Samurai Jack'' (Revival; 2017) CNS Welcome to My Life.png|''Welcome to My Life'' (2015/''2017'') Unnamed image (34).png|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-present) GW308H178.png|''Tiggle Winks'' (2017) GW309H176.png|''Craig of the Creek'' (Pilot; 2017) CNS logo Craig of the Creek.png|''Craig of the Creek'' (Series; 2018-present) Screenshotter--AppleAndOnionCredits-0’13”.png|''Apple and Onion'' (Series; 2018) Screenshotter--SunshineBrownstoneAnimatedShortCartoonNetwork-11’19”.jpg|''Sunshine Brownstone'' (2018) Mighty Magiswords - Cartoon Network Studios logo gag screenshot.png|''Mighty Magiswords'': Let's Team Up Because We Aren't Bad Friends gag (2018) Screenshotter--LegendaryPlaceAnimatedShortCartoonNetwork-8’26”.png|''Legendary Place'' (2016/''2018'') Screenshotter--VictorAndValentinoCredits-0’13”.png|''Victor and Valentino'' (series; 2019-present) Screenshotter--MushroomAndTheForestOfTheWorldAnimatedShortCartoonNetworkMini-8’36”.png|''Mushroom And The Forest Of The World'' (2017/''2019'') Screenshotter--TheFanciesAnimatedShortCartoonNetwork-8’35”.png|''The Fancies'' (2017/''2019'') Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkStudiosTitmouse2019-0’04”.png|''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' (2019-present) Nicknames: "The CN Checkerboard IV", "The Grungy Checkerboard II", "The New Grungy Checkerboard" Logo: On a white background, we see a reworked version of the 2001 Cartoon Network Studios logo, which features the 2010 version of the Cartoon Network Checkerboard logo (which uses the current Cartoon Network font). Also, the word, "STUDIOS" is smaller and is spaced-out. Trivia: This logo was made to fit with the 2013 Black and White rebrand. Variants: Like in the 3rd logo, the logo opens up which this time shows a different clip from the show depending on each variant and is not in a sketch look and closes after the clip finishes: *''Uncle Grandpa'': A clip from the episode, "Funny Face" with Beary Nice sitting on a blue bench saying to the ice cream "That was quite delicious." Another variant appears with the main three characters in claymation cheering (which only appears on the episode, "Guest Directed Shorts"). *''Regular Show'' (Seasons 5-8): Same clip as the previous logo with the same laughing sound clip. It also appears at the end of Regular Show: The Movie. *''Adventure Time (latter half of Season 5-10): Same clip as the previous logo. *''Steven Universe: Steven is thrown by Amethyst and to Garnet, who then throws Steven to a slightly startled Pearl, who throws Steven in the air with a visible smile. Everything is in a sketch look, like in 2001-2012 logo. It was animated by former Supervising Director/Co-Executive Producer Ian Jones-Quartey. *''Mixels'': Vulk screams "Remix!" and scratches a rainbow-colored Cubit on his turntable. On another variant, the logo doesn't open up. Unlike the other variants, this one has a copyright stamp below, although on the specials it doesn't have one (because it was shown on the end credits for the specials). *''Ben 10: Omniverse'': 11-year-old Ben hits his Omnitrix, but it doesn't work for him, showing frustration. *''Clarence'' (Pilot): While Clarence holds a chicken, the chicken claws at his face. *''Clarence'': A painted cardboard Clarence is seen flopping around whistling. *''AJ's Infinite Summer'': AJ says "Noice!" in an almost Michael Rosen-esque fashion. *''Long Live the Royals'' (Pilot): Katherine punches Alex, as Alex starts to punch her, then Rosalind punches Alex. *''Over the Garden Wall'': An eerie animation of Wilt and Greg's shadows is displayed. *''Black Dynamite (Season 2): Three scenes of Black Dynamite beating up the bad guys. *''Pillywag's Mansion: Pillywag is seen stuttering. *''Back to Backspace'': Mustacki spins around in a colorful vortex. *''Ridin' With Burgess'': Burgess says "Fool, this ain't no high school football game!" rapidly. *''Jammers'': Carol's face "explodes" when a pimple forms on her face. *''Twelve Forever'': One of Reggie's imaginary creatures speaks in a alien language while holding flowers. *''We Bare Bears'': A sketch animation of the three main characters, with Grizzly typing on a laptop. He then says "Done!", followed by Panda and Ice Bear also saying "Done!". In a different episode (possibly "Pet Shop" or "The Road"), there are younger versions of the three main characters. Also, there is another variant on the episode. The younger versions of the main characters are seen laughing in a cardboard box which is shaking. However, the box collapses and the bear cubs are like "Whoaaa!". *''Paranormal Roommates'': Bigfoot is puffing while giving a greatly livid expression. *''My Science Fiction Project'': A scene in the short with Chancellor Maniac saying "Oh hello, are you a potato?" to Nutmeg, Manler Wagner, and Woolworth, respectively. *''We Bare Bears'' (Pilot): A scene where a scared Panda says "We should probably leave before someone calls the popo". *''YES'': The merman happily exclaims "Yes!" as the green and blue word "YES" draws above him. *''Spleenstab'': A scene where Twinkle says "Maybe take it down a notch". His voice sounds like Mickey Mouse. *''Danger Planet'': A scene where Danger Planet screams "I'm alive!". *''Meddlen Meddows'': Bacculas is frantically crazy. *''Long Live the Royals'' (Miniseries): There are four variants for each of the four shorts. **Episode One: A scene where Peter looks unhappy with the octopus tentacle gently wiggling on his face **Episode Two: Rosalind kicks an obese guy, then picks up Peter, only to kick him as well. **Episode Three: Queen Eleanor yells "And it better be perfect!!" **Episode Four: A man in a bear costume says "Let's put him in a costume". *''Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' (pilot): A scene from the short with Radicles and Enid, with the latter saying "Boss, that's the graffiti weiner!" *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 reboot): The girls (in played by the show female crew members) are cheering while flying through the sky with their respective color streaks. *''Bottom's Butte'': A scene where Beverly and Peanette say "I know" and start quietly laughing. *''Legendary Place'': Baba Lee points to a plate of dumplings and yells "Legendary!" *''Apple & Onion (pilot): A scene of Apple walking saying "We're already doing it, baby!". *''Mighty Magiswords: An animatic of Prohyas happily unleashing a Muscle Magisword (which is in color), which intentionally panning to an unsuspecting Vambre reading as her left arm enlarges with magical muscles, which breaks the right wall of the Cartoon Network box as Grup just looks at her while he floats. *''Ben 10 (2016 reboot, Season 1): A scene with Four Arms saying "Time to throw stuff!". **Starting with the episode ''Out to Launch, the logo uses clips from their respective episodes. ***''Out to Launch'': A scene with Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead saying "This is different, but I like it." ***''Can I Keep It?: A scene with Four Arms saying "Dang, I'm smart." ***''Battle at Biggie Box: A scene with Omni-Enhanced WIldvine saying "I thought I get used to this." ***''Bon Voyage'': A scene with Ben having an angry face while looking at the sea. ***''Mayhem in Mascot'': A scene with Ben pressing the Omnitrix to transform into an alien. ***''Screamcatcher'': A scene with Cybear, in a dream, saying "How you been, Ben?" ***''Vote Zombozo'': ***''Animorphosis'': A scene with Omni-Enhanced Overflow saying "Ooh, that's actually cool!" ***''The 11th Alien: Part 1'': A scene with Ben lying down in the middle of a desert. ***''The 11th Alien: Part 2'': ***''High Stress Express'': A scene with Lagrange saying "Get out of my way." ***''Creature Feature'': Hex says "Release me at once!" while being tied by Wildvine's vines. ***''Drone On'': Ben says "Sweet!" before pressing the Omnitrix to transform into an alien. ***''Safari Sa'Bad'': Ben dances while being controlled by Tim Buktu. ***''The Nature of Things'': A scene with Ben and Gwen, with Ben saying "Wooh!" ***''Assault on Pancake Palace'': A scene with Gwen saying "Eiyah! Yahyahyah!" ***''Bomzobo Lives'': ***''The Sound and the Furry'': Stinkfly is saying "Time for the boost" while snowskating. ***''Reststop Roustabout'': Ben shouts and presses the Omnitrix while being attacked by Jack-A-Lope inside the Rustbucket. ***''That's the Stuff'': A scene with Ben saying "It's hero time!" ***''Half-Sies'': Shock Rock destroys a rock while saying "It's out of the park." ***''Xingo's Back'': Shock Rock says "I'm so pixelated" while inside a video game. ***''Bounty Ball'': Tetrax, while holding Grey Matter, talks to Sixsix. ***''Fear the Fogg'': In the Rustbucket with Gwen and Grandpa Max, Ben says "In anywhere" and shows his tongue. ***''The Charm Offensive'': ***''Super Villain Team-Up'': A scene with Ben saying "Action!!!" ***''The Feels'': A scene where one of the members of Weatherheads say "I'm the holiday tree." ***''Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom'': Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead talks to a chicken. ***''Past Aliens Present'': A scene where Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead says "Still guy." ***''Double Hex'': ***''Ye Olde Laser Duel'': ***''All Koiled Up'': ***''Ben Again and Again'': A scene with Gwen as Four Arms saying "Ohohohoho, top heavy." ***''Dreamtime'': ***''Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar'': A scene with Grandpa Max saying "Ahoooooooo." ***''Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police'': A scene with Gwen, Ben, and Grandpa Max, with Ben saying "Aha!" ***''Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows'': A scene with Grandpa Max and Ben, with Max Tennyson saying "Fulmini, what is an Italian?" ***''Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter'': ***''Innervasion Part 5: High Override'': A scene with Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Ben saying "Ah!" ***''Omni-Copped'': A scene with Gwen and Ben, with Gwen saying "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" ***''This One Goes to 11'': A scene with Gwen holding a shopping cart and Ben staring at a customer and Kevin Levin. ***''Rath of Con'': A scene with Grandpa Max and Rath, with Rath saying "Here comes Rath!", causing people to run away in fear. ***''Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!: A scene with Zombozo saying "Wow!" ***''Show Don't Tell: Ben spits out a rock in front of Gwen. ***''Poles Apart'': ***''Bridge Out'': A scene with Grandpa Max laughing. ***''Beach Heads'': A scene with Ben yawning. ***''Billy Bajillions'': Diamondhead talks to Billy Billions in an unintelligible voice while being trapped on a yellow crystal. ***''Charm School's Out'': A scene with Charmcaster, magically disguised as Gwen, saying "Glad." ***Franken-Fight: A scene with Gwen, in a Rustbuggy, talking to Ben. ***''Buggy Out'': A scene with Diamondhead laughing at a boy riding a bumper car behind him. *On Regular Show, it also appears as a in-credit logo at the end of the end credits. It was seen in almost every episode from season 5 to season 8 starting with "The Postcard" and ending with "A Regular Epic Final Battle". *''Infinity Train (Pilot): A scene where Tulip repeatedly asks Atticus if he wants to come outside with her, to which he eventually agrees. *''Infinity Train: Tulip opens up her right hand, which shows glowing green numbers continuously spinning. **''The Engine Car'': The logo plays normally until the number on Tulip's hand stops at 0', at which point the box fills with light. *''Victor and Valentino: Chupacabra saying "Oh, a fine choice little man!" to Victor and Valentino. *''Samurai Jack (Season 5):'' A scene from an episode with the bearded Jack getting an intense closeup, complete with sounds of a sword opening and closing the clip in the logo. *''Welcome To My Life'': A scene of a young T-Kesh blowing out the candles for his birthday party. *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'': An animatic of the main cast showing their power moves, starting with Enid's power boot, Rad's power poke, Carol making a form, Mr. Gar doing his piledrive, and finally K.O. as he zooms to the screen ending with a extreme close-up to his face. A homage to not only the 2001 logo with the standard red background and animatic, but takes it up a notch by not only using their predecessor Hanna-Barbera's sound effects, but infact paying homage to the 1994 All Stars Comedy logo. It was animated by the show's Storyboard Supervisor Jeremy Polgar. *''Tiggle Winks'': A scene of Tiggly Von Tigglewinks saying, "Toodles! Bye! Cya!" while starting up and driving off with Gweeseek in the back. *''Craig of the Creek'': A scene of JP, Craig, and Kelsey (in order from top to bottom) standing near a creek. Kelsey says, "Bad boys for life!" followed by JP agreeing excitedly. *''Summer Camp Island'': A scene of a pajama shirt saying "Oh my gosh, hi!". *''Apple & Onion'': TBA. *''Sunshine Brownstone'': Gene, sweating and jumping, says "Can I use the bathroom?". *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'': Mao Mao backs up and then rams into the camera with his sword. He gives a angry stare at the viewer as the logo closes. The sounds of Mao Mao screaming can be heard as he comes at us followed by the sound effect of a sword swinging out. FX/SFX: Same as the 3rd logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo, which is now only heard on Uncle Grandpa and Adventure Time. All other shows have the tail end of the closing theme at the beginning. Some shows use a whoosh when the logo opens and closes. Music/Sounds Variants: *On 2014 episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse, there are different sounds that are heard whenever Ben hits the Omnitrix. *On ''Regular Show: The Movie' and late 2014/15 and newer ''Regular Show''episodes, the logo does not have the tail end of the closing theme.' *On the first two episodes of the Long Live the Royals miniseries, the closing theme is in place of the usual sounds and FX. Availability: Current. It was first seen on the sneak peak of Uncle Grandpa. It also appears on Regular Show(along with it's in-credit variant starting with "The Postcard") and Adventure Time since season 5 (the former starting with "Silver Dude" and the latter starting with "Love Games"), Steven Universe, Mixels (shorts outside the U.S. and on the specials), Ben 10: Omniverse ''(starting with "Something Zombozo This Way Comes"), ''Clarence, Black Dynamite ''(Season 2), ''Over the Garden Wall, We Bare Bears, Mighty Magiswords(the TV series),'' The Powerpuff Girls (2016 reboot), ''Ben 10 (2016 reboot), Samurai Jack (Season 5 only), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, and might be seen on other Cartoon Network Studios made shows in the future. Also appeared at the end of Regular Show: The Movie. Don't expect the Powerpuff Girls (reboot) variant to appear on the Teen Titans Go!/''The Powerpuff Girls'' (reboot) crossover special "TTG v PPG", as said special is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. Editor's Note: A continuation of the 2001 logo, using elements from either the previous logo (clips used from the show), or letting the creator's mind run wild with special animatics (we're looking at you, OK K.O.).